


Dancing in the moonlight

by Kuriesha



Series: An owl and two skeleton dogs [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort freeform, Fairy Reader, Female Reader, Good W. D. Gaster, Other, Sad Reader, Soft Gaster freeform, i think, soft papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriesha/pseuds/Kuriesha
Summary: A late night trip down memory lane for our little owlet. Times she spent with the Doctor in her childhood.
Relationships: Freeform - Relationship, Papyrus & Reader, Sans & Reader, W. D. Gaster & Reader
Series: An owl and two skeleton dogs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205972
Kudos: 4





	Dancing in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up so you don't get confused! Reader can send magic letters by burning them. Or the candle, flame, lighter, ect that is enchanted. The reader also doesn't know that Gaster fell in the void. Oh, and the song for this chapter is "Talking to the moon" Bruno mars. But I thought of the female cover being played in the back round.

  
_______ woke up early in the evening. The full moon shining through her window. Oh, it's one of those nights, isn't it. 

The soft rays of moonlight danced across the room. Reminding her of the past long gone. She slipped from her bed, careful not to wake up Sans and Papyrus. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of a painted door. The painting on the door was of the night sky, the full moon shining in the top corner, trees closer to the floor, and an aurora borealis going from the left corner pointing up to the moon. Stars scattered across the whole piece. She hadn't opened the door in how long? A wave of nostalgia washed over her. 

She opened the door. A staircase leading up to her glass room lay in front of her. She followed the steps. No creaks sounded though the wood must be decades old. She came to a stop in front of a glass door. 

The glass room hasn't changed in decades or is it centuries now? She can't remember. The room remains void of any dust. A record player sat in the right corner near the stained glass windows and a shelf of old records and CDs. The ocean blue curtains are drawn with specks of silver glinting in the low light. The moon dancer room. How could she have forgotten? 

She walked over to the recorder player and pulled out one of the old discs. 

The soft beat drifted through the room. 

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away, I want you back. I want you back._

She began to reminisce. The older doctor from her childhood. How he would try to explain the world to her but ultimately failing. How he would sometimes visit from time to time and give her one of his new creations. Where had he and the others gone? 

_My neighbors think I'm crazy but they don't understand. You're all I had. You're all I had._

Memories of the other fae staring at her in confusion over her grief of the Doctor and his kind when she found out what had happened to them. Mere mortals, they had said to her. She protested, the Doctor and his kind are worth more than the mortals the other liked to play with. 

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself talking to the moon. Trying to get to you in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too. Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

The countless nights she stayed awake looking for answers but found none. 

_I'm feeling like I'm famous The talk of the town they say I've gone mad. Yeah, I've gone mad. But they don't know what I know, cause when the sun goes down someone's talking back, yeah they're talking back ohhh_

The whispers of the others telling her that they do not need to be involved. That the monsters were fools to not hide or fight back. Adapt or die they had said. Was it so wrong of her to wish to see the Doctor again? A childish wish to cling to the one who was willing to teach her about the world? To cling to the one who taught her about the softer, kinder creatures similar to her own? 

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself talking to the moon. Trying to get to you in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too. Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

She sways around the room, thinking more about her past with the Doctor. The countless times she would tell him of her adventures by the flicker of a candle when the moon was nowhere to be seen. 

_Ahh...Ahh...Ahh... Do you ever hear me calling? Cause every night I talking to the moon trying to get to you in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too. Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

The letters were sent but never answered back. The many letters she wrote turned to ash and never a single one was sent back to her. Did he forget about her? 

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away._

She slowed to a stop in the middle of the room, tears dripping down her face. Her wings drooping. He wouldn't have forgotten her. He cared too much to. She felt her legs give out. A hand covered her mouth. He can't be dead. She would rather he forget about her than him being dead. Even hating her for not being able to help would be better than him being dead. 

A sudden weight and nudge made itself known to her. Papyrus. 

"H-Hello Papyrus. I-I'm so-sorry. Did I wake y-you up?" 

Her voice cracked a little. 

Papyrus bumped his head in her chest. 

She hugged him. 

"Thank you Papyrus." 

The two stayed like that for few minutes, soaking up each other's company in the moonlight. Sans watched from the doorway as his brother comforted their fae. If he didn't let them get out of bed in the morning as his way of comfort no one can say he wasn't being his normal self and wanted more cuddle time.   


Sometimes you need is a friend to help you through your sadness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to be so sad! I wanted the Reader to be dancing in the moonlight and maybe get comforted by Papyrus.


End file.
